1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a permanent magnet machine, and more specifically to a magnet assembly of a permanent magnet machine. The present disclosure further relates to a winding configuration and a magnet configuration of a permanent magnet machine.
2. Related Art
Permanent magnet machines include motors and generators. Instead of a field winding (typically on the rotor) to which electricity is applied to produce a magnetic field, permanent magnet machines can use permanent magnets to provide the magnetic field. Permanent magnet generators can use a permanent magnet instead of a field coil winding to produce the magnetic field of the rotor. Permanent magnet motors can use permanent magnets on the rotor instead of a field winding to produce a magnet field on the rotor. Torque, on both motors and generators is a function of the resultant field.